


The First Chapter

by thekindworthreading



Series: Hamlaf Week 2020 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Hamlaf Week 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: There is a cute guy at the library Alex works at, but he is sure that guy doesn´t even study here.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Hamlaf Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This was super rushed because I had to work today and I was I would have had more time, but oh well  
> This is for Day 6 (omg only 1 day more) of Hamlaf Week - Library  
> Fun fact: I miss my university's library :(

It´s the third time today that the cute guy with the curly hair has asked him about a book, and slowly Alex is getting suspicious. Especially because all of them have been from very different topics and there is no way that guy is studying three subjects all at once, not even Alex manages to do that. The first time Alex had noticed him had been a few weeks ago, when he was in the library with another guy. Since then Alex had seen him nearly every shift he had been working, and occasionally he asked him about a book. Thinking about it, Alex could swear that he has seen him wearing a sweater from a different university than King´s College and he has absolutely no idea why he is always in their library and not in his own.

Alex is still staring at him, trying to figure out if he has ever seen him anywhere on campus, that isn´t the library, when the cute guy looks up from the book he is reading – The French Revolution and What Went Wrong – and locks eyes with him. Alex can´t help but blush, cursing his body for it´s reactions and turns around again, pretending to type something into the computer. He stops when he notices the computer isn´t even turned on and after a moment of hesitation, he looks over to where the cute guy is sitting and sees that he is still staring right at him. This time Alex doesn´t drop his gaze and instead gives him a smile and for a moment it looks like the guy might get up and walk over to him.

“Hey, sorry, can you help me?”, a voice behind him asks, interrupting his eye-flirting.

He turns around to the girl that has spoken, trying to not seem annoyed.

“Sure, what do you need?”, he asks her with a fake smile.

It takes Alex a few minutes to find the book the girl is looking for, and when he finally returns to his desk, the cute guy is gone. Alex tries not to feel too disappointed, but he has to admit that he had hoped that he would actually come talk to him again. He sits down at the desk and turns the computer on, deciding that sulking while continuing to organize the purchase orders from the last few years is an appropriate reaction to that.

“Pardon. I have a question.”, a voice behind him asks, just as he opens the program.

Alex turns around with a frown, not happy at all that he gets interrupted again, but then he sees that it´s the cute guy, that is standing at the desk. He gets up and smiles at him, taking the book he was reading from him.

“Sure, what can I do for you? Didn´t like the book you chose?”

The guy shrugs, returning his smile and Alex notices that he looks even cuter when he is smiling.

“No, it wasn´t really what I was looking for.”

“What are you looking for, then? Because I´m pretty sure you don´t even study here.”, Alex says with a smirk.

This time it´s the other man who is blushing, giving Alex an embarrassed smile.

“Oui, you are right. I-“, he stops, raking his fingers through his hair and Alex can´t help but think that he would like to do that too. “I´ve been trying to, uhm, gather enough courage to ask you on a date, actually.”

Alex can feel his cheeks growing hot again and drops his gaze, staring down at the desk for a moment, before he forces himself to look up again. The cute guy is still looking at him intently, but there is a sliver of uncertainty in his eyes now.

“I don´t even know your name.”, Alex says, feeling very proud of himself that he didn´t immediately say yes.

“Gilbert Lafayette, but most people just call me Laf, it´s easier.”, he answers almost immediately, which makes Alex smile.

“I´m Alexander Hamilton, but you can call me Alex.”

“I know.”, Gilbert says, and Alex frowns.

“How do you know? Are you a stalker?”, he asks, his voice a tiny bit suspicious.

Gilbert looks even more embarrassed now, pointing at Alexander´s chest.

“No, no! Your name – how you say? – your name thing. It says Alex Hamilton on it.”

Alex looks down at his uniform, laughing quietly.

“Alright, Gilbert or Laf, I accept your date.”

For a moment Gilbert just stares at him, before breaking into a bright smile.

“I´m happy about that. Really. When does your shift end? If you don´t have other plans and want to go tonight, of course.”

Alex is a bit taken aback by this and for a second, he thinks about telling Laf that they should meet some other time, but something causes him to hesitate. What does he have to lose if he agrees to meet him tonight?

“I actually don´t have other plans and I´d love to have our date tonight.”, Alex says with a smile, while ignoring that his heart is trying to escape his chest with how fast it is beating. “My shift ends at five, but I want to go to my dorm first, I´m all yours at, let´s say six.”

Gilbert nods, still smiling brightly at Alex.

“I put a post-it with my phone number inside the book for you, you can just text me when you´re ready? I´d say we meet at six thirty?”

Ignoring Lafayette, he opens the book, and true to the other man´s word, he finds a post-it note on the first page.

“This is so cheesy, do you know that?”, Alex laughs. “But yes, that sounds like a plan. Six thirty should work perfectly.”

Gil gives him a smile.

“Perfect. I will text you the name of the restaurant then.”

Alex nods and for a moment they just stare at each other, Laf shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

“I should go. I´m not even sure I´m allowed here.”

Alex laughs quietly and rolls his eyes.

“Well, seeing as you´re buying me dinner, I won´t report you.”

“How very generous of you.”, Laf says with a smile.

“So you actually just came here to check me out, and not the books, huh?”, Alex asks with a smirk, and he can see the other man blushing again.

“Mon Dieu, was that a librarian pun?”, Gilbert tries to deflect, but there is a tiny smile on his lips.

Alex laughs, winking at Laf.

“At least now you know what you are getting yourself into.”

Gilbert´s smile turns softer and he shrugs.

“Can´t wait to learn more about you. I´ll see you tonight.”

“Yes, until tonight.”

Alex can´t help but smile as he watches him go. He feels like maybe this is the beginning of an amazing new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! Please let me know what you thought of it in the comments. You can follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm and if you have anything you´d like to see me write, you can request it there! :)  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm I would appreciate it a lot! ♡


End file.
